You're Flawless, You Always Were
by xxalicexxjasperxx
Summary: I won’t back out for my true love. My best friend. My Jasper. I ran to building 3 for class. I spotted Bella in a seat next to mine smiling at me. God she’s beautiful, Edward and her are amazing together. As for Emmett and Rosalie. Not me and Jasper"
1. Mary's finale memory

**A/n- So I love Alice and Jasper (duh xxalicexxjasperxx) but I think it's time Jasper and Alice are just friends…. For now or maybe forever? So anyways Alice goes by her first name Mary and she's kind of over weight but she's short. Her black hair is long and she has stunning gray eyes. Jasper (who is secretly a vampire) is the same description in Twilight series. He just moved down from Alaska with his mysterious family. What happens between them? **

**You're Flawless, You always were**

**Chapter 1**

**"**Looking at a sunset, just for a second you forget your separateness: you are the sunset. That is the moment when you feel the beauty of it. But the moment you say that it is a beautiful sunset, you are no longer feeling it; you have come back to your separate, enclosed entity of the ego. Now the mind is speaking. And this is one of the mysteries, which the mind can speak, and knows nothing; and the heart knows everything, and cannot speak. Perhaps to know too much makes it difficult to speak; the mind knows so little, it is possible for it to speak. **"**- Osho

Mary (Alice's) P.O.V

I googled "beauty within quotes and sayings" and found a promising site. I found that quote, it kind of brighten this shallow water mood. I closed my dell laptop and sat on my bed. I looked at the clock it's only 5:30 am and I'm ready for school, I have 30 minutes until I have to start walking to school. I got up and walked to my short mirror and looked at myself, my black hair was straight, shiny, and silky. My skin was pale that looked kind of transparent and my figure, god I'm round and f-fat! Everyone at school is right, thank god only 1 more day till I get out of this hell whole. My dream was to go to New York and become an actress on Broadway. But look how lovely no director or producer would cast me, I'm ugly. Whatever. That dream isn't going to happen.

I ran my fingers through my hair and took a few deep breaths

_Beauty is within no one will bite me. _I thought as I ran down my tacky staircase and into the damp streets of Forks, Washington. It wasn't raining yet but I put my hood up anyways, and blasted my ipod up till my ears were thumping. I was listening to _Believe in me by: Demi Lovato_******(a/n I love that song so got a problem take it up with my lawyer j.k)**

The mirror can lie  
Doesn't show you what's inside  
And it, it can tell you your full of life  
It's amazing what you can hide  
(you can hide)  
Just by putting on a smile  
I don't wanna be afraid  
I wanna wake up feeling beautiful.. Today  
and know that I'm okay  
Cause everyone's perfect in unusual ways  
you see, I just wanna believe in me.

I was almost in tears when I walked onto the school campus. I looked around and decided to sit on the damp bench waiting for anyone, I then realized

I'm here before the teachers, I'm such a loser!

I furiously pulled out my earplugs and threw my book bag on the table. I started reading the book The Host by: Stephenie Meyer. I slammed the book shut when Jared said Melanie was beautiful she had to be fiction. I just sat there staring at the woods or maybe just nothing at all.

A hand touched my shoulder causing me to jump up and turn around with my fist in front of my face. _It's just Jasper_ I told myself then I started to laugh. He joined

"Now Mary were you planning on beating the day lights out of me?" he asked jokingly

"No Jasper it's just a reflex, where's Bella and Rosalie?" I asked searching the parking lot, then finally spotting the sliver Volvo.

"Rose is taking Emmett's jeep today and Bella wanted to talk to Edward 'privately'" he explained then flashed me a mocking grin. For no absolute reason

"Now mister don't make me open a can of pixie-whip-ass." I threatened

"Oh, no not a can of pixie-whip-ass" he said hiding his face in his arms; I punched him in his shoulder playfully.

"Ready for another day of torture?" he questioned me because of my silence.

"Your so lucky, you're a senior, I'm a stupid Junior I'm gonna miss you next year" I said pouting then I mentally slapped myself, I'm not going to live anymore after tomorrow and he pulled me into a hug "I have a plan Ms. Mary" he whispered in my left ear. Great I should have never said that.

I pulled away to study his face

"Do I want to know?" I asked

"Yes. I was planning to flunk on purpose so you and I can be together next year. I already explained it to my mom Esme and my dad Carlisle. They agreed." He smiled big revealing his pearl white teeth.

"No, don't you can't, I won't let you" I said then mentally kicking myself, senior year would have rocked with Jazz.

"I want to." He took my tiny hands into his. My breath quickened, he bent down so we were eye level, face to face. He moved his face towards mine looking at my lips. I backed away

"We're going to be late for class" I said looking down at my converse regretting getting close to Jasper. He's a work of art; I'm a painting gone wrong. Jasper might not see it but I do, people make fun of me, Jasper sticks up for me. I won't put him through that misery, especially when I'm gone. I planned it out I'm not going to back out because of a boy. I won't back out for my true love. My best friend. My Jasper.

I ran to building 3 for class. I spotted Bella in a seat next to mine smiling at me. God she's beautiful, Edward and her are amazing together. As for Emmett and Rosalie. Not me and Jasper, he deserves a supermodel girlfriend, wife, someone who can have cute kids with him, and never leave his side. But tomorrow is the day I planned the day before Jasper and his family moved here. I won't back out. I sat down in my seat. I don't deserve to live. In this body. Anyways.

**A/N- So, was it good? Did I push this story too far? Did I make Alice (Mary) too depressing? Is it perfect? Should I continue? **


	2. Alice's first memory

**A/N- So okay this is a really confusing chapter. So don't skip any parts looking for what happens to Alice. Because well you're going to review saying something "this is so confusing!" or something like that but it's quite simple to me. At least. So here it is Chapter 2. Also I want to give a special shout-out to Jenncrazyy909 :D you rock :D**

**-Brittany**

**Xxalicexxjasperxx**

You're Flawless, You Always Were

Chapter 2

Mary (Alice's) P.O.V

I woke up to hear my Dad yelling at my Mom.

"You're useless, worthless, just like Mary….." I blocked them out. I started smelling smoke. I got confused _maybe this is God's sign _maybe instead of taking my own life I'll runaway. Away from everything, everyone, including Jasper. I grabbed my runaway bag, my wallet, and my ipod. My runaway backpack held:

My laptop

A pair of clothes

Checks from my rich Grandmother

My grandmother's will stating I have her house here in Forks. My parents didn't know I took the will away from them so I can get my millions and my house. I was the only one who knew where the house was. So that's easily hidden from the whole town, and also my identity. I threw my bag on my back shoved the wallet and ipod in it also. Then I jumped out my window landing on my feet. _That's very lucky _I smiled and I ran to catch the bus. Hiding in my hood, I listened to my ipod.

_Devil in Me by: Kate Voegele_

_A__nd I don't wanna feel the pain  
and I don't want another day  
Shackled to your ball and chain.  
You're entirely a pain  
and I'm so tired of explaining  
the sensation I've known over time._

I don't ever care that there is  
No charity in your heart  
could you spare me, I've done my part? Yeah.

So don't break my heart  
I ain't never done  
Nothing to deserve this  
I'm torn apart  
You've had your part  
Do you suppose I earned it?  
Do you not see  
how I'm begging on my knees?  
No don't speak, don't breathe,  
you pray I've the Devil -

Alice's P.O.V (Now Mary changed her name to Alice)

It's been 3 months now it's August and I'm no longer overweight. I lose about 110 pounds I'm now only 80 pounds, but I'm healthy. I made an appointment to go to the nail salon I have 15 minutes to get there. I rushed to my brand new Porsche 911 Turbo and hit the gas and arrived to the tiny nail salon.

"Good Morning I'm Mrs. Brandon, I have an appointment." I informed the pretty blonde behind the desk

"Ah, yes manicure, pedicure, and eyebrow waxing" she reminded me

"And also a few ear piercing too." I smiled, I got rid of these ridiculous braces, and I'm 18 years old. My teeth are straight and pearl white.

"Ah, very good. Yolanda will be working on you." A shy brunette took my hand and placed me in a seat. She worked quickly and I didn't notice until she asked what color I would like, I chose neon yellow. It was so bright!

She smiled then announced she was done with my fingers and toes. Now eyebrows, I sat on a black leather chair, it was spiny; I was going around and around. Yolanda stopped me and I blushed. She placed this hot yellow liquid on the top of my left eyebrow and I closed my eyes, she put some kind of paper on the liquid and pulled it off. It burned, but I kept smiling. She continued with my eyebrows, which were red when I grabbed a mirror. I just thanked her and tipped her 25 dollars her eyes widened, I winked.

"Eye piercing, now" I told the blonde again. She shook her head and said

"Of course, Vanilla does the piercing." She pointed to a red head, who was smiling at me.

I sat on the chair and told her

"I want 5 ear piercing on my left ear. And only 3 for the right ear." She didn't look surprised. I wanted a heart, a butterfly, and a flower on my right ear. She used the gun, I didn't feel anything. Then for my left ear I wanted a heart, a butterfly, a flower, an A, and finally a J. J is for Jasper I missed him and I can't wait to see him for my old body's "funeral" tonight.

The police searched for me only a month and pronounced me dead. Mary was dead but Alice was just born. I brought a new silk black dress with black pumps for my funeral. I finally was done with my make-over but one finale thing. My long black hair has to go.

I walked down the block and spotted a hair salon, I smiled and walked in.

"Hello Miss, I'm Eliza, can I help you?" a woman with black hair asked.

"Yes, I would like a hair cut. I would like a short, spiky look, please." I answered

"Sweetie you have wonderful hair…..but okay." She gestured me toward a chair. I sat down on the faded yellow seat. I shut my eyes and waited for my new hair-do to be done.

"There." Eliza finally spoke then she gasped,

"You're so beautiful sweetie, you should be a model." I blushed and thanked her. I looked in the mirror I had short, spiky, black hair. I looked way different and no one will notice me. But in case I pulled out my most recent photo of my old body "Marys" and showed it to the lady.

"She's my cousin isn't she a beauty?" I asked Eliza

"Yes. But you guys don't like related at all. I'm sorry. Have a good day." I smiled and walked out. I drove home quickly I only had an half an hour before my funeral. I took a fast shower, and got dressed. I looked in the mirror, I was skinny I had such a tiny fame now. I looked so different it will go fine. I hope.

After I looked around for anyone I knew outside of the building, I walked into the funeral home. My casket was closed, of course. My parents were crying, I frowned they didn't love me; they probably hid an onion in their tissues or something. I sat down in the last row, the seat in the corner. I watched this whole scene with my poker face, until I saw them walk in. Rosalie, Emmett, Bella, and Edward. My heart broke _Jasper isn't coming to my funeral. Jerk._ I saw Rose walk up to my casket, she place her hand on top of it, and spoke "I'm sorry, I should've been there for you" she cried tearless sobs. Emmett was frowning, I wanted to give him a hug _he's sad too._ I didn't dare look at Bella, I stared at Edward, he was looking at the floor, and I think he was focusing on something. I wanted to run up and comfort them. I smiled, but I quickly frowned. I stood up and walked towards them in front of my casket. I kneeled and quickly prayed. I turned around and saw them staring at me.

"Did you know Mary?" Bella asked silently

"Yes, I and she were very close. We shared the same everything. But I learned she was unhappy. I tried to stop her but, she…she just didn't want to listen. I moved here in honor of her." I answered quietly.

"I'm Bella, I was Mary's friend." I smiled

"You're the famous Bella?" I asked

"I guess, wait who else did she speak of?" Bella asked curiously

"This girl Rosalie who was a goddess, a dude named Emmett who was such a joker, then you the truest most pure person she ever met. Then it was Edward who was described to be a great listener. Finally a boy named Jasper, who she described him so kindly I thought she was in love with him." I sighed, they stood there open mouthed.

Rosalie spoke up:

"I'm Rosalie-she gestured towards Emmett- this is Emmett- she then gestured towards Edward- this is Edward." She spoke with unsure ness .Through.

"Where's Jasper?" I asked. They all looked at Edward.

"He kind of had an emotional break down. He still believes Mary is alive." He spoke with no emotion.

My heart sunk _my best friend. My true love. My Jasper. _ I looked at the casket to let the tears escape. I then fell on my knees crying loud sobs. Emmett lifted me up and then took me outside.

"We didn't want you to embarrass yourself or something." He spoke setting me down on the stairs of the funeral home. Rose sat next to me "Would you like to come to our house for tea?" she asked me.

"I guess so." I said standing up.

"Do you need a ride?" Bella asked

"No. I have a car." I gestured towards my Porsche. Emmett then spoke again

"I'm gonna ride with you, so you don't get…………lost." He said I already knew he wanted to just see the inside.

"Can I drive her?" Rosalie asked her eyes filled with lust.

"Sure." I answered giving her my keys. We drove to their house.

I saw Esme walk out with Carlisle.

"Kids. We're going out to Port Angeles." Esme said. She noticed me

"Oh hello. Are you a friend of Rose? Or Bella's?" she asked

"No. I just met them at the funeral." I said

"Oh okay well I'm Esme and this is Carlisle. Bye kids." Then they were gone. I walked in the house after everyone.

Jasper was standing by the stairs

"Was the casket open?" he spoke and my heart was longing to hug him.

"We're not telling you. Her parents asked for you. You know what we told them? We told them you didn't want to come. Yeah so now you're a jerk to the townspeople of Forks." Edward snapped. Jasper glared

"Edward Cullen. I know she's a live. I just know it." They finally noticed me again.

"This is Alice….." Rose said trailing of. "Brandon. Alice Brandon." I said

They gasped

"You're related to Mary?" Rose asked

"Yeah. People use to tell us we looked like twins." I said sadly.

"Oh I'm sorry. So you're like her distant cousin? Right?" Bella asked

"Yeah. But not distant she was my adopted sister. Just kidding but me and her we're inseparable. I don't understand. Wait she never spoke of me?" I asked

"No." they all answered except Jasper he was just staring at me.

"Well. Mary and I had almost the same name. Her's was Mary Alice Brandon. Mine's Alice Mary Brandon."

Jasper finally spoke to me

"You look like someone I know. Have me ever met before?" he asked

"No."

"Want grade are you going to be in?" he asked

"12th grade." I answered

"Me too." He said that it kind of surprised me. He really did believe my old body was still alive.

"I'm sorry I have to go." I said running out the door. Into my car.

I turned on my radio to get my mind off of Jasper.

Déjà vu all over again I was singing along on the radio to _Devil in me By: Kate Voegele._

_Far in the distance  
this is the view from the other side  
how did I let this pass me by?  
You took me from granted,  
Blended thorns in this garden of mine.  
What are the chances my hope has died?  
Didn't have mercy  
you unnerved me  
I don't deserve this pain, no._

So don't break my heart  
I ain't never done  
Nothing to deserve this  
I'm torn apart  
You've had your part  
Do you suppose I earned it?  
Do you not see  
how I'm begging on my knees?  
No don't speak, don't breathe,  
you pray I've the Devil in me.

**A/n- So are you guys confused? If so this is what happen so far. Mary who was known as a "loser" transformed herself after she ran away. Now she's the Alice everyone knows and loves in the twilight series. Jasper might find out about Alice being Mary but I don't know yet. Give me feedback. Thoughts, concerns, ideas, how much you love me. J.k ha-ha so I hope you enjoyed it. Also I want to give another Shout out to an amazing person**

**Jenncrazyy909 **

**If you would like a shout follow Jenncrazyy909 example by reviewing every single chapter and fanfic of mine. Thanks.**

**-Brittany**

**Xxalicexxjasperxx**


	3. Running Buddy?

**A/n- I'm so sorry for the very very very late update. But I love reviews they make me smile (and very big I might add) so review this chapter with thoughts, concerns, opinions. Anything! (I have decided I want the Cullens to be humans instead of vamps) :D**

**You're Flawless, You always were**

**Chapter 3**

Alice's P.O.V

I'm staring at my kitchen cabinet door, in the night. Well before the sun rose yet. I can't figure why I ran away from Jasper and everyone at their house. I opened the oak cabinet, searching for a strawberry pop tart package, after 5 minutes of the search I found one. I popped it in the toaster and pushed the button down._ Would Jasper accept me now? Would Jasper get mad at me for lying about my death? Would Jasper get mad if he found out I went to my own "funeral"? Because I'm that sick in the head. _I shushed these thoughts and focused on my own. The casket was closed so that means, my body isn't in there. Even Emmett would have figured that out, right? Rosalie accepted me, and Emmett did. Edward, Bella, Carlisle, Esme, and Jasper, I'll have to work for their trust in this body. I jumped when the pop tart popped out of the toaster; I got out a red dish and picked up the pop tart.

"Hot, hot, hot." I said as I transferred the pop tart from the toaster to the dish. I got out milk and a clear glass, I poured the milk in. I Put everything away properly and walked towards my beautiful kitchen table. I sat down and ate.

It's now 7:30 time for work out. I ran up my stairs into my room and walked into my new closet. I went to my well- organized work out section and chose a black sports bra, and black baggy sweatpants. I grabbed a pair of black Nikes on my way out. I took my black zip-up sweater and ipod. I threw the sweater on leaving in opened and started running down the block. My lungs felt great as I ran. I felt as if I was flying but somehow I felt empty. Every beauty comes with a price. I thought as I ran around the corner of my long block, kids were playing basketball in the street. I ran passed them and they whistled, threw kisses at me, said nasty comments I didn't want to repeat. Perverts! I ran faster and it started raining but I continued running. My short hair was starting to stick on my face, sweat was pouring down on me. I kept running, and running, and running.

I reached bowl street 13 blocks away from my house. I decided to run through the woods, I ran into the woods, dodging trees. My ipod shut off suddenly, I walked to a stop, and it died, great. Oh well. I shoved it in the pockets of my baggy sweats and took my sweater off. I started running again, watching for anything that might trip me. I kept running and running. It started pouring, my clothes got soaked. I laughed it was beautiful, I kept laughing. I found my way out of the woods, and started running again towards my block. The rain bouncing off my figure, my sports bra uncomfortably stuck to my body. My sweatpants stuck to my legs like a second skin. I finally reached my house; I got on the stairs and pull my right leg on the porch rod, relaxing the muscles in the leg. Then the left. I walked into my house, kicking off my soaked Nikes leaving them by the door. I walked up my stairs, and then into my bathroom. I ripped the sports bra off my chest and threw it in the dirty clothes basket, then my sweats and underwear. I then hit my forehead my ipod in is the pocket. I took my little ipod out of the pocket and put on my black soft cotton robe, and walking out of the bathroom. I went downstairs to get the packages of ice. I took them up into the bathroom, I started the cold water. I waited till the bath was half way full, and then I dumped the ice into the bathtub and slipped out of the robe and stepped in. My legs and thighs were killing me, but once my body came in contact with the cold water the aching stopped. I dripped my head under the water; I stayed there for 5 minutes until my lungs begged for oxygen.

I pulled myself from the relaxing bath and got dressed in my pj's. Silky red shorts, and a white tang top. I was blow dying my hair until it was shiny, healthy, and soft. I was hungry so I decided to make grill cheese, I got a pan and set it on the oven, and I got butter and spread that on the pan. I put a piece of bread on the counter then another piece of bread and between them I put 2 pieces of cheese. I set the cheese sandwich on the pan, my door bell rang. I jumped no one ever rang the door bell. I grabbed a candle stick from the bottom step of the stairs and answered the door. Jasper was standing there, I dropped the candle stick. He found me. Great.

"You know how hard it was to find this place." He said thoughtful but annoyed.

"You're Jasper right?" I asked

"Yes, Jasper Hale. May I come in?" Jasper asked politely.

_Don't invite him in. Don't Alice._

"Sure." I shut the door when he walked in.

He walked into my kitchen.

"Is anyone home with you?" he asked

"I live alone." I said flatly

"Oh. I'm sorry." He said staring at my sandwich.

"Crap!" I said as I realized it was burning. I picked it up by the edges, and it was hot I dropped it in the garbage.

"Want anything?" I asked Jasper who was sitting down right in front my plate.

"I'll take 2 of what your having, but with tomatoes, please." He said too quickly. I laughed that's Jazz for you.

I made our sandwiches, and sat across from Jasper.

"You make great food." He said as he dabbed the napkin at his lips.

"Thanks. Now can I ask you what you are doing at my house?" I asked annoyed

"I wanted to know if you would like a running buddy." He said staring at me. I took our dishes away and washed them.

"How do you know I run?" I asked the sink.

"I was with Emmett and Edward, we saw you running in the woods. And I need to lose weight anyways." Jasper said as he handed me the hand towel. I put the dishes and glasses away in the cupboard. It would be fun to have a running buddy, I guess.

"Fine. Be here at 7:30 no later or I'll just run happily by myself." I warned him.

"7:30 is it." He said as he walked out the door, leaving me so I can scream and jump up and down.

I woke to my phone buzzing. Unknown number, I answered it.

"Hello?" I said

"Alice?" a familiar voice said.

"Yes. Whose asking?" I asked checking the clock it's only 2:30 in the morning, seriously people.

"It's Rose and Bella. Sorry it's early but we really would like to know if you wanted to go shopping." I jumped out of bed.

"Yes. Yes. Yes. Yes." I said jumping up and down.

"Okay, bye see you later." She hung up. I got up of bed and walked to the bathroom.

I looked at myself in the mirror, and smiled. I washed my face, and hands. I brushed my hair and opened the cabinet looking for a head band so my spikes don't block my vision.

I found a dark blue one and put it on making sure my hair wasn't sticking up anywhere. Perfect. I brushed my teeth.

I walked out of the bathroom in my bra and panties since I lived alone and walked to my closet. I went straight to the sports bra section and took my red lacey bra off and put on a navy blue sports bra on. I walked to my sweat pants section and chose a pair of baggy sweat pants that had white letters reading Forks, on the left leg. I grabbed my dark blue converse and walked down the pairs. I was looking at my shoes when I went in to the kitchen, I looked up to find Jasper holding two cups of black coffee, and I smiled.

"How in the sweet hell did you get in here." I asked while I sipped my coffee.

"Front door." He said sipping his coffee. "You should lock the door." He said laughing

"Careless. Just like Mar-"I cut him off

"Pop tart." He smiled shooting me a thank-you-for-saving-me-from-crying.

"No. I really want to run." He said putting our cups in the sink, then he grabbed my hand and we walked out the front door. It was sunny, shockingly.

I rolled up my sweat pant legs, while Jasper sketched. Then I sketched

"Let's start." I declared and we starting running. We ran in total silence besides Jasper gasping for air. We reached the woods entrance. He stopped running and started walking.

"I have a random question." I finally said.

"Yes?" he said looking straight ahead at the trees.

"Did you love Mary?" I asked nervously. _Say yes please say yes. I'll love you forever Jasper Hale._

"No." my heart broke into 2 pieces. "I do love her." He said facing me. I locked my arms around his waist and pushed my face into his lower chest. I cried.

He went down and pulled me onto his lap and let me cry.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I begged him. He buried his face in my shoulder. And mumbled "I love you, Mary Alice." His lips moved across my shoulder. Then his lips were locked on mine. I was on my back; he was on top of me. He took his shirt off and slipped his pants off. "This was moving too fast, I can't". I said while pushing him off me. I stood up, he looked at me, and I looked at him.

**A/n- Sweet snow day today right? I woke up at like 12 and I was like "oh my Jasper." I'm late for school. It took my family 30 minutes to tell me school was closed. Lol **

**-Brittany**

**Xxalicexxjasperxx**


End file.
